


Deep desire second encounter

by Yumiwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collar, F/M, Hand Cuffs, cop, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiwolf/pseuds/Yumiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Ken are now at it again, these two are like rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep desire second encounter

**Author's Note:**

> still horrable at tags.

Ken had gotten home from work, he wanted to stop at a bar and grab a few drinks with the boys, but he promised Roxy he would make it home before her. Ken walked through the door tossing his backpack on the couch, he heard something move at the top of the steps and saw a shadow move. He quickly drew the 9mm weapon from his side and pointed it as he walked up the stairs, when he hit the top he began to clear the two guest bedrooms like SWAT. Being a one man wrecking ball was easy for Ken but being with a Ken allowed him to have peace at mind that someone had his back. He walked toward the master bed room with the gun still pointing the way, he pushed the door open to see Kitty on the bed Naked and waiting for him. The gun came down as did his Jaw, he put the safety on walking into the bedroom more “I thought you were still at work” he told her as he began to unload his gun and put it in the dresser.  
“I got off a bit early to surprise you” she said as she laid back watching him, her fingers sliding between her legs finding the sensitive flesh between them.   
“Well Damn the surprise, I’m stunned…” he grinned as he taken off his shirt throwing it on the floor, he crawled on the bed like a wild beast and began to kiss and bite her neck. Roxy smiled grabbing the belt to his pants tugging at the front to try and pry it from him, “I hate how you dress” she mumbled  
“Why’s that?” he pulled back slightly looking in her eyes  
“I can’t get to that beautiful cock quick enough” she smiled. Ken allowed her to pull at the belt but just kept staring at her   
“So tell me something darling...I've never seen you turn wolf” he said softly in her ear as he licked it.  
“Is that what you want?” she asked with a small purr, Ken shook his head before pulling away kissing his way down her body, he growled softly before he gotten to her naked pussy. She had shaved a landing strip into it and he felt his cock twitch at the sight, “damn baby you really prepared for me didn't you?” She nodded with a soft moan waiting in anticipation for him to take her, she wasn’t one of the gentle females who wanted their men to beat around the bush to get them ready. Shit she was dripping a damn lake. She was more than ready to take him into her but didn’t want to rush a man who liked to take his time, and being a cop she couldn't overtake him. A man who worked on the force was strong when he wanted to be, she dared not to anger any of the men, the one time she did she barely gotten out alive. Ken slowly moved forward like he was about to eat an amazing meal, this was damn sure close to it, he blew softly on her clit making her twitch. He held her in place with a soft yet firm grip “Stay still baby” he mumbled softly as he took his time to tease her, she tried her best to stay still but she couldn't. Her hands came down fingering herself softly, Ken quickly stood up which scared the hell out of her “No no, bad puppy hands off” he told her as he took the handcuffs from his pants and cuffed her to the bed post. she whimpered in protest wanting to touch him and herself, he shook his head as he stripped himself naked. “Shall I call my best friend and ask him for help?” he smiled like he had won when she settled down, Ken moved away a bit “Wait here, I have a surprise for you.” Ken rushed down the steps snatching his bag up and emptying it out on the couch before grabbing the bright pink bag. He rushed back to the bedroom closing and locking his door, he held the pink bag up to where she could see it before pulling the item out and dangling it in front of her. “You've told me about being a pet and not being able to find a suitable master, but I visited some web sites and I found out some information, I’m willing to try if you are.” Ken smiled reaching down to latch the black collar around her throat with her name spelled in rhinestones.   
“I would be honored if you tried...now bring it here, every rock hard inch of you I want inside of me now” she begged him, Ken grinned walking over toward her. The bed dipped under his weight as he uncuffed her only to flip her over on her knees “take hold of the headboard” he whispered in her ear. She quickly obeyed gripping the headboard till her knuckles turned white, Ken knelled behind her cuffing her back to the bedpost and softly rubbing her clit with his left hand and taking her breast in his right. He flicked the nipple, pinched it softly, and flicked it again. He was pleased with the results before grabbing his cock rubbing it a few times with the juices she produced before sliding his way inside her. A long soft moan escaped from her as he pushes his length inside her, he was going crazy himself trying to hold off from coming. He was so turned on and hard he could have came just by seeing her in the collar her brought her, it turned something inside of him on with such a hit. Ken reached forward unsure how much she could take but he took hold of the collar and pulled her back, but not enough to choke her. Ken began to pound into her, the wet noises coming to air along with her pants and moans. “Oh yes baby...please harder” she begged him, Ken pulled back a bit harder pumping into her fast and harder, he braced his free hand on the headboard be side hers. Ken was nearing his limit and he could feel that she was too, he reached to the bedside taking his key and unlocking the cuffs. She took no time to reach back and grip his butt with nails urging him in further, he bucked inside her, oddly enough he hated pain but with the sex god it hit the spot. Ken pushed her down to dig in deeper, a few pumps and she climaxed screaming his name before falling to the bed. Ken kept grinding against her butt till he also climaxed, he took a minute before pulling out of her some of his cum spilling on the bed. She panted a bit before turning over looking at him as he hovered above her waiting for the high to come down so he could speak. “You are a goddess” he told her as he leaned in capturing her mouth in a sloppy kiss, she happily accepted it pulling him down on top of her with a wicked smile.  
“Would you like to go again officer Clayborn?” she growled into his ear, Ken had another stupid grin plastered on his face as he nodded  
“Yes, and call me master you are mine now” he growled her biting her bottom lip  
“Yes master, I will be your good pet” she smiled.


End file.
